The present invention relates to electrical coupling or connector devices.
Pin type plug-and-jack connectors or couplings are widely used to join electric wires, conductors, lines, and cables and the like such as used for connecting audio equipment, communication equipment, electrical instruments, and similar apparatus. Prior art connectors can be quickly connected simply by inserting the pin plug into the pin jack. When such connectors are subjected to a mechanical pull, however, the pin plug may disengage from the pin jack because the pin plug is retained in position merely by frictional engagement with the pin jack.